


Secrets

by julie_chii



Series: Black Out [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_chii/pseuds/julie_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nature of their relationship changed along with the time, forgotten secrets, and betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling
> 
> Warning: SBRB. Slight SBRL. Slash. Incest. OOC. Alternate Reality. Bad Grammar. Mis-spelling.

At first there was no such a thing as a secret. They were just a sibling, brothers, who sat together on a chair of old mute piano. Their hands that played the piano sometimes brushed just like holding hand while their shoulder joined as glued. Then there were also kisses; on cheek, temple, and forehead. All of those were nothing for them but a symbol of their love to their brother, something normal for a five year old boy and his six year old big brother.

They started to keep a secret once they noticed that there was a jar of cookies in the kitchen cupboard and annoying their cousins was fun. For them, secrets were cookies before dinner, Narcissa’s doll that was hidden in the wardrobe, the crack at their parent finest china, and sleeping together when there was a storm raging. Yet, time passed. Their secrets faded and replaced by a new one as they were grew up. May it less or more important than the former ones.

One of Regulus’ secret was a ring, made from weed and saved in his bedside table. He had got it from Sirius in his brother’s last summer before Hogwarts. At that time they were lying on the grass facing opposite direction. Their black hair on the green grass looked like treading with each other’s, eyes closed, enjoying the sun shines in their face.

“Sirius,” called Regulus.

Sirius responded with a sleepy murmur without even opening his eyes.

“Will you promise me one thing?” asked the little boy.

No response.

“Don’t forget me,” Regulus continued, opening his eyes then tilted his head so that his forehead would touch his brother’s temple. Once his skin met the other’s, the little boy with the name of Leo’s constellation closed his plea with a ‘please’ that sounded so sad as if he really believed that Sirius would forget his existence when the big brother left Grimmauld Place.

What Regulus didn’t expect was Sirius to sit up and started making ring from weed, one for Regulus and one for himself. Sirius even put the ring on Regulus’ finger himself. Then he promised that those ring would be a link between the two of them, a link of red-thread fate, and sealed it with kisses on Regulus’ cheek, temple, and forehead.

On Regulus’ a-year-before-Hogwarts Christmas, Sirius came home with a load story of his and his Marauders group’s prank in school, his professor antics, and annoying detentions he got. Basically everything about his life at Hogwarts. And for Regulus only. Maybe it was unintentional for there was no way Sirius nor Regulus would tell their parents about it. Yet, the boy treated it as a secret between both of them and treasured it as he treasured the withered ring in his bed-side table. No matter that all of those secrets would be forgotten along with the time that won’t rewind, becoming mere memories.

Regulus’ first year at Hogwarts was a new leaf for the Black brothers. Every secrets they share on the last winter was null, void, and nothing. Marauders’ prank, the professors of Hogwarts, and the detentions were public knowledge for the Hogwarts’ people. However, with Regulus’ sorting into Slytherin and Sirius in Gryffindor, new secrets were created.

The students of Slytherin and Gryffindor seemed to be required to hate each other because of their nature and rivalry. It made the Black brothers couldn’t socialize positively in the open; no polite greeting in corridor and civil conversation in the Great Hall. Yet, in their private time, without their peers and social pressure as rival, they just a normal sibling; studied together in the library after curfew and picnic just for two near Black Lake with the food they stole from the kitchen –which reminded them of their before-dinner-snack secret from years ago.

In winter and summer holiday, though, they striped their identity as Gryffindor or Slytherin and just became Sirius and Regulus. Hidden in the room with the broken piano, wearing a shirt and a robe with the color of the other’s favorite one, reading, studying, replying mails, they spent their day and night mostly together. Spending as much as time with each other before the school started and they must part and pretending to dislike each other.

Regulus’ second year, which also Sirius’ third, he became the seeker of his dormitory Quidditch team. When Regulus informed Sirius about this news, so proud the big brother was, he kidnapped the little brother to the Hogsmeade through the secret passage that was found by the Marauders. In Honeydukes, Sirius bought a lot of chocolate in many variations for Regulus. In the way back to Hogwarts they were walking so close their shoulder once or twice bumping against each other’s without any meaning –only to be close. In front of the secret passage’s entrance they parted with kisses on cheek, temple, and forehead.

Their relationship was not always constant. It changed as time flowed, in this case, in each year of their Hogwarts time. In Regulus’ third year, the secret meeting between Sirius and him decreased drastically. Sirius, it seemed, found an interest toward romance and girls his age more than his brother. Even in that year’s Christmas, Sirius prefer to spend the Yule with his brothers-in-arm and current-girlfriend. And Regulus, he spent his Yule holiday alone in the mute-piano-room of Black House without his brother.  
However, even many things changed in that year, there’s one thing that did not.

The kisses.

After the study session in the library or in the picnic near the lake.

Kisses on cheek, temple, and forehead.

May it decreased in quantity, it did not fade nor disappeared like other secrets.

One afternoon in the library Sirius had said, “I may use this lip to kiss other people lips but you are the only one I give kisses on cheek-,” and he patted Regulus cheek, “temple-,” caressed his little brother’s temple, “and forehead,” and the last, messed Regulus’ black hair with his hands.

Regulus raised his gaze from his potion assignment, looking at Sirius skeptically, ignoring the hands which still playing with his hair.

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep,” Regulus warned in amused tone.

If Sirius thought he heard a hint of bitterness in his little brother’s melodious voice, it was just his imagination.

The fourth year of Regulus’ time in Hogwarts, the boy realized that his big brother was not only attracted to witches but also wizards. The realization didn’t dawn at him from rumors, though it had some contributions, but from the moment he saw Sirius kissed Remus Lupin in the quiet hallway. He didn’t mention his finding to Sirius since he knew that it was not his business whom his brother date was.

Sirius was a big boy.

Regulus left the matter alone.

A year after that, in his fifth year, Regulus witnessed his brother kissed Remus Lupin’s cheek.

In Regulus’s eyes, they looked so happy.

Then he nodded to himself and left everything –the secrets, his brother, his brother’s affair, the betrayal– for the rest of the year. When there had been no greeting nor civil conversation, now there were no study sessions, no picnic, no secret visit to Hogsmeade, and no kisses.

Yet, two weeks before final exam, he met the Gryffindor couple in the library. They ignored each other, of course. However, since the only vacant chairs were beside him and across the chair beside him, the couple sat there.

Sirius took the one beside him.

Under the table, their feet touching. But, he or Sirius didn’t seem inclined to move them.

When Sirius and Lupin went out of the library and Regulus stayed, Sirius finger –which finger, Regulus didn’t know- brushed his nape in secret. Once the couple wasn’t in sight, Regulus raised his right hand to his nape and touched the spot his brother’s finger had touched.

Since that event, if they accidentally in the library at the same time, they always sat beside each other, let their feet met and touching under the table.

Marauders’ last year in Hogwarts was the year of the Black brother’s nature of relationship changed. While Sirius and Lupin holding hands in public, Sirius feet glued to Regulus’ under the protection of library’s table from public’s eyes. Even though Sirius kissed Lupin openly in the Great Hall, he secretly peppered Regulus with small kisses in an empty classroom. Then if sometimes Sirius’ arm was circling Lupin’s waist in the presence of Slytherin, the fingers of that hand were caressing Regulus’.

Oh, and there was gifts.

A ring for the lover and an ankle bangle for the brother.

And that was the one that made Regulus realizes he had become Sirius’ secret himself.

**Finite**


End file.
